The Simpsons: A Second Chance
by Isabella ChaosQueen
Summary: Homer dies and when he did he did divorced from Marge, the kids hate him and while he died he regretted all his past mistakes. He get a second chance to give his family a life they deserve and takes it. It's my first story so I hope you like it. Will update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Homer watched as everything he loved falling apart. Marge left him two years ago because of his over drinking, his negligence, his everything. Bart, Lisa, and Maggie- his three beautiful children. He loves them, he swear he does. He just never got to show them how great of a father he could be because of his drinking. Now he's lucky if they look his way anymore.

He's dying and he nows it. Alcohol poisoning is finally catching up to him. They weren't kidding that when you die you see your whole life flash before their eyes. His life sucked and it was all his fault. If he drank less, paid more attention to his family, used his brain and just do everything differently then his life would of been something to be proud of.

"Oh Homer, your life was not something I imagined for you." Said a familiar voice.

"Who's there!" Exclaimed Homer.

He was pretty sure he was alone while he was dying, so why does he hear a voice.

"It's me" said the voice.

"Me who?" Questioned Homer.

"Look behind you"

"Oh God, it's you. If you're here does that mean I'm finally dead and I made it into heaven?" Homer asked.

"No" answered God. "While you are dead, been dead for a few minutes now even before I spoke to you. Watched your whole life with you too but unfortunately if we had to based facts on your life then you would be in Hell instead of talking with me"

"If that's so, then why am I here to begin with" snarked Homer. You could see that Homer was filled with unresolved sadness, on the verge of crying.

"If I'm being honest, I would've never came to talk to you. I would have sent you straight to Hell, If it wasn't because of what you were feeling right now l." Replied God.

"What I'm feeling?"

"Yes. Deep regret is what you're feeling and the thing that made this unbelievable is that you're feeling regret with everything in your body. From your cells to hair particles. Everything just screams regret."

"Well no duh, everything just sucks! Why don't we hurry up and send me to Hell so we won't be wasting everyone's time." Said the sadden Homer.

"I could do that yes, or..."

"Or?" Homer asked curiously.

"Yes or, I could send you back in time to relive your life from a certain part and you can do everything differently. From how you sleep to how you drive, Everything." Said God excitedly.

"Can I can I really??" Said Homer looking like he's about to cry.

"Well of course! I'm so bored. To be honest, you're life was the only entertainment I've had in a long time. Your show hasn't been I mean your life hasn't been the same" God exclaimed. "Now at which part of your life do you want to be sent back to? From birth till now?"

This was a tough question, Homer was still surprised but super happy. He can restart his life from the very beginning but if he does he might mess up a few things and have have things not happen because of that. After a few minutes he finally know the perfect moment.

"I'd like to be placed after I begged Mr. Burn for my job at the Nuclear Plant back. When I found out Marge was pregnant with Maggie." Homer said.

"Are you sure?" God asked. "You know I can place you after you were born and you can do your life completely different."

"If I did that then I could have a life without Marge and the kids. I finally see that that's not a world I want to live in. Marge is my soulmate and I love my kids, I miss them. Plus now I will be able to give them a life they deserve" shouted Homer excitedly.

God looked delighted, everything he betted on was happening as he pictured. Homer didn't let him down. Now his show can be better..he means..who's he kidding. The only reason he did this was because he loved watching The Simpson's, best show ever!!

"Well if you're sure! Haha this might hurt!" Said the smiling God.

"Waaaaaaaa..D'oh!"

-PAINFUL TIME LATER(or earlier lol)-

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" Homer screamed awake. "What the hell is with this pain, ohhhhhhhhh it hurts!!"

Homer woke up with a painful headache. He felt dizzy, worn out. He painfully got up and looked around. He saw that he was in his room again.

"Where am I, this isn't..why does it look like the room I shared with Marge all those years ago. Ohhhhhhh am I having a painful flash back again" he moaned out load.

Just when he finished moaning, all the memories-his life, the divorce, kids graduations, the drinking, dying, meeting God. They all came back to him.

He leaped out of bed "Am I really back in time?? Now don't get to excited, maybe this was just a dream there's no way that's possible"

He looked around the room, everything was the same. Pink walls, orange comforter, kids pictures over the bed. Everything was the same. He looked again an he finds a note on the dressing counter from Marge, it read: "Homey, the kids and I went to do some grocery shopping. There's some breakfast for you in the microwave. PS- can you please fix the backyard door before I get back. Much appreciated, Love Marge"

"See just a dream" Homer tried to reassure himself but it wasn't really working. A note then a appears from nowhere inside his hands. "Aaahhhh what the sorcery is this!"

"There's got to be a good explanation for this, let's just read it and see yeah.." trying to sound reassured, he read " Homer, you died. Blah blah blah I have you a second chance in life cause I'm bored, blah blah blah you are back in time a couple months after you've begged Montgomery Burns for your job back, blah blah blah better not mess this up as this will be your last chance EVER. PS-I saved a surprise for you that you will absolutely hate! Smiley face, God"

"It wasn't a dream?! I have a second chance..That means I can give my children a better childhoods, I can give Marge a better marriage. I can do everything differently! Woohooo!!!" Homer danced around while shouting in joy. It wasn't that hard to get behind it because he's been through worse but now! He can better everyone's life.

He heads downstairs to get food when he realize how poorly kept the house was. Paint was pealing off the walls and ceiling, carpet seen better days. He heads to the kitchen when he realizes that this was the place he allowed his family to eat from. The tables being kept up by magazines, chairs legs are uneven, the walls and ceiling are the same as the rest of the house.

"Ok Homer, this is do or die, either I keep going as I've been and end up with a family that hates you or you can clean up your act and give your family what they deserve and by what I'm seeing they deserve a whole lot more than what they have." Homer spoke to himself "But first a beer!"

He heads to the fridge to get a cold brew of Duff, he opens the fridge and takes out a Duff beer. He takes a sip and spits it out right away.

"WHAT IN THE EVER LOVE IS THIS??" Homer shouted, "It's so disgusting, oh God why?!"

Is this what God meant by surprise? That beer taste like well crap now! Homer became depressed when a note appeared in his hands. "Yes this is your surprise. I did this because beer made you how you were and you wanted to change so therefore No Beer For You. God"

After a few moments of crying Homer got used to his new life without beer. He sat down to create a list on how to better his family's life.

"First I have to fix the house, clean it up a bit before I find a permanent solution."

The next few hours consisted of Homer cleaning his house and fixing it up a bit. He washed the windows until they were sparkling clean then washed the carpet until it looked brand new, he mowed the front and back yard. After that he started fixing things, first the backyard door like Marge wanted him to do then the doors inside the house so they close properly. Paved the walls so the cat wouldn't go through them.

It was as as he was paving the walls when his family came back from grocery shopping, he saw how shocked they were when they came in. As they were looking around he was watching them. And what he saw made him so sad. There outfits were so old and worn out but he didn't have enough money to buy them better clothes but now it'll be different he swear.

"Homer what's going on?" Exclaimed Marge.

She was so surprised, when she left to go grocery shopping with the kids Homer was snoring and twitching around the bed as usual. She left a note telling him where they were and asked him to fix the back door. She new he was never going to and that she'd either find him drunk out of his mind on the couch or he'd be at Moes. But when she got home she got to a house that was sparkling clean, the grass was mowed, the windows sparkling, the front doors fixed and the outside walls were painted. It looked so much better, even better then when we bought it. She almost thought she parked in the wrong house if it wasn't for there mailbox. She saw that the kids were just as surprised as she was.

"Let's..let's try going inside kids. Maybe maybe your father has a good explanation for this" Marge tried to sound hopeful.

They went inside and saw that the inside were just as sparkling clean as outside. The carpet, the couch, everything. She called out to Homer hoping to know what the hell was going on.

"Ahh in here guys"

Marge and the kids went into the kitchen to confront Homer. He looked sheepishly at them, he really didn't know what to say. Before he could say anything Marge and the kids beat him to it.

"Homey, what's going on? What happened to the house"

"Yeah Homer, what gives man?"

"Yeah dad, why's the house looking like something people can actually live in"

"Now Lisa you didn't have to word it like that but yeah Homey"

Homer looked at each and every one of there worn out faces and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He didn't know what to say but he thought maybe the truth will be best. Well not the truth truth as he can't tell them that he died and came back from the future. If they know what he did they'd hate him before he could even have a chance to fix everything. He'll give the partial truth it is!

"Listen guys," he started off "the truth is I had a dream last night where I lost you guys. I woke up screaming but my nightmare taught me that you guys are the best things that's ever happen to me."

He took a deep breath to continue, " Marge, you're my soulmate and I dreamt that I lost you. It killed me and I was so happy when I woke up and saw your note, it gave me faith that you were still with me." He looked at the kids and said, "kids I may not say this a lot but I love you. Just like your mom I can't picture my life without you guys either. In the nightmare I dreamt of you guys hating me and it killed me slowly"

He now watched all of them as his words slowly melted their hearts before continuing "When I got up I walked around the house and really looked at everything. I hated what I saw, when I saw Marges note to fix the door I fixed it and everything that I saw was broken too. But before that I realized I wanted to make you guys life better because you deserve better."

"Oh Homey" Marge looked like she was about to cry. Well she and the kids were about to cry, even baby Maggie.

"No no let me continue" interrupted Homer, " I stopped drinking for one and I've made it my life's mission to better everything for you guys. I've also started a list, I wanted to fix up the house so I did, I wanted it to be better but this is all I could do on short notice. Sorry about that."

"Oh Homey you don't have to apologize for anything and thank you for everything you've just said!" Marge leaped into Homers arm to kiss him. "Muahhhhhh"

"Did you really give up drinking dad?? And did you mean what you said" Lisa asked shyly.

"Yeah Homer, did you?" Bart Exclaimed

"Yeah kids I did, I also wanted you guys to help me with the list maybe you have ideas too"

"OH DO WE" the kids shouted in joy, "Bart you get the pencils while I get the paper" Lisa screamed. They both ran around the house finding what they both needed. Marge and Homer looked on with love at the kids while Marge was still in Homers arms.

"Homey are you sure with everything you've said, are you really gonna give up drinking" Marge sad hopefully. She didn't was to get hopeful and find out it was going to blow up on her and the kids face a couple days after.

Homer can see what she's thinking and sighed again, "Yeah Marge, everything I've said came from the bottom of my heart. You and the kids deserve way better but I'm selfish. Instead of another guy giving it to you. I want to be that guy that makes you happy more." He replied.

As he finished talking the kids came back with the pens and paper. He made the family sit down on the kitchen table before sitting down. Marge was holding Maggie, sitting in front of him while Bart was to his left and Lisa to his right.

"Ok let's get started guys, I came up with a few ideas. I started with the idea of fixing the house and I started to do it, it not in the way I wanted it but it's still something I guess." Homer started to say.

"Ok dad that's a good start what other things did you want to add?" Lisa asked.

"Well I wanted to have way to understand my job better because let's be honest it might not be the best but outta everything in Springfield it's the best." Homer added. "If only there was a way I could learn how to do my job, maybe if I could understand it more maybe it'll make a difference."

"Didn't they show you how to do your job after they gave it to you Homer?" Bart asked.

"No," Homer answered. " They don't even have a laptop so I could search up what I'm doing and what I should do."

"Have you ever thought of going to the library dad?" Lisa continues "I'm pretty sure they have a book that explain how to do your job right."

"Ok let's put that as the second thing to do on the list. Later today if they're still open or tomorrow if they're not, let's go to the library to look up books and maybe look up books for you kids too." Homer said. "Lisa is the library open at this time?"

"Well since it's three in the afternoon right now and the library closes at 11 at night, so yes they are open" Lisa answered.

"What do you mean books for us Homer?" Bart asked Homer when he heard the part about the books for them. He wanted to know why they had to get books too.

"It's not just me that I want to start reading. When I said you kids I mostly meant you Bart." Homer started to say. "And before you can say anything, I know you're smart boy. Smarter than you give yourself credit for. You just gotta apply yourself more."

"What do you mean smarter than I give myself credit for?" Bart said with a little attitude.

Homer saw that he was getting a little mad and answered to the best of his ability and said "You are smart Bart, I believe you might be as smart as your sister. When you were younger you were as smart as your sister but you stopped applying yourself in your school work. Plus just like Lisa is great at music you were great at art. You could see something and draw it exactly but then you stopped drawing."

Bart looked surprised, well to be fair so did Lisa. It was the first time they heard any of this. As the surprise came off their faces they each had different emotions on their faces. Lisa looked happy because she thinks she'd have another smart person in the house while Bart looked confused and hesitant.

"Whatcha smoking Homer? Cause I was never smart." Bart started to say.

Homer interrupted Bart and started to talk, " You are smart boy and it pains me to see you go down this road. We have a box full of your old drawings you've drawn and old assignments if you need proof."

Homer started to reassure Bart and they spoke for over half an hour before they came to and agreement. Bart will trust Homer and try more in school.

Homer began to tell them why he wanted Bart to try in school, "The reason I said all that is because I want better for you kids, especially in school. If you're an honor student I know you'll have a better future."

"Homey I know you wanted to go to the library to get some books." Marge began to say, "Why don't we pause the list and go before the library closes."

The kids and Homer looked at the clock and saw that Marge was right. They began to get ready to go. While they were, Homer saw that they didn't have a lot of clothes and what they had looked really really bad almost to the point it's like they were homeless. It made him so sad to see this but like before he swore he would make they're life so much better.

It didn't take long before Homer parked in front of the library building. The family spent almost two hours looking up books before they checked them out. Homer checked out books explaining Nuclear Power Plant to dummies and books about basic things of life for dummies. Lisa got her usual books to check out while Bart checked out basic Math, literature, and other school subjects to read over from kindergarten to high school. They know high school is a far away subject to start but since Lisa is over high school level that maybe Bart will start to understand them too. Marge got books one interior designing and basic life books for dummies too. They got these books because Homer said it be good to read up on these things and that maybe later in the future Marge will have a chance to work as an interior designer but that's later, much later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It took a few days before the family fully understood what they were reading. Before they started reading, Homer called the Power Plant and asked for a few days off is was a miracle that he got it but he did. He also called Springfield Elementary to tell them that Lisa and Bart wouldn't be able to go to school for a few days.

Homer became a specialist for his job at the power plant. Marge became a specialist for being an interior designer. Lisa was the same as always but the biggest surprise was Bart. With the help of his parents and Lisa, he was able to catch up to Lisa when it came to brains. Marge and Homer were hoping that he'd maybe get up to high school smarts but he went up and beyond and he became as smart as Lisa. Lisa was so happy to finally have someone in the family to talk too more. But it wasn't only the subjects that Bart approved in, he started to draw again and he was as good as Lisa with her saxophone.

Marge was so happy, as she cooked the family a delicious but healthy dinner, she'd look into the living room from time to time and instead of the usual-Homer laying drunk on the couch while the kids were rotting their brains with tv. Now she sees Homer reading the books from the library, Lisa playing a wonderful song on her saxophone and Bart drawing a beautiful portrait of the family. Even Maggie was playing a child's game that Lisa and Bart created to a stimulate her mind. She went back into the kitchen in a good mood.

Every time Marge looked into the living room, Homer saw how happy she looked but he felt that he could make her much happier but he knew he had to wait as not everything could be done at once. He still had plans he didn't tell the family but he wanted it to be a surprise as he didn't know what would happen and he didn't want to let his family down if it doesn't got the way he wants it too.

A few minutes after she went back into the kitchen she called them into the dining room to eat, " COME AND EAT!" She shouted.

They all ran in to eat, for the past few days they've been eating healthy without complaining and because Homer hasn't had a drink also, he saw that the family was loosing weight him especially. He wanted to say something and thought now was a good time to tell them about something that been on his mind, " I've been thinking guys and I don't think it time for you guys to show your new found talent and smartness especially Bart."

He saw that Marge and the kids looked surprised but confused. Before they could ask the question in their heads he explained, "While it be fun to stick it to the towns face about our new found smartness, I believe that it's not time yet for everybody else in Springfield to know about what's going on inside this house."

He continued, "Instead of me who's gonna go to work and actually do my job right and better, when Bart goes to school I want him to be the same as before he started to learn and draw. And we shouldn't talk about what we're doing. And before you ask, the reason I said that is because I feel like it's not time yet. I feel like there's a day where we can show off but nows not the time."

It took some talking to and they had a long family discussion and they finally came to realize that what Homer said was smart and it be a real good idea to do what he said. They told Homer that they do what he said.

After a few more days of learning the Simpson's family finally felt like they learned everything that they could. The kids went back to Springfield Elementary and just like the plan told them to, Lisa went back to school the same as always but she knew not to talk to anyone what was going on inside the Simpson's house and Bart knew to go back to school like how he did before he go smart. Therefore no showing off and and to do pranks and slack off like usual but when they went back home Marge will teach him and Lisa better things then what they learnt at school.

While the kids went back to school, Homer was going back to work at the Nuclear Power Plant and for once he was happy to go back to work. He was practically skipping that was how much happiness he felt. It was so surprising that Smithers told Mr. Burns when he saw this on the computer screen that shows Homer Simpsons as he come in to work.

Mr. Burns was surprised, " And why is a Simpson coming to work happy?? What kind of sorcery is this?" He asked outraged. "Show me visual of the Simpsons . NOW I say"

Smithers did what was told to him. He opened to screen and made to security cameras to follow him. They followed him until he made it to his work office.

Homer doesn't know that he's being watched by Burns cameras as he was coming in. Hey said morning to every worker he saw as he was going into work. "Hey Homer want a donut and gossip the whole day?" Lenny or Carl asked him. For some reason Homer can never tell which is which, oh well he thinks.

He answers them, "No thanks guys, I'm cutting back on those things." They looked so shocked when they heard what he said. They still looked shocked as he walked into his work place.

When he got in there all could see were buttons and switches and he was shocked and appalled to describe how before he started he didn't know which switch did what. He could've blown up the town, well if he's being honest in the future he does blow up the town! Well it magically got put together again but still! He really didn't know nothing about what he was doing in the past but now it different.

It was different because he know if he switch this down and flip this switch up and pull this lever than he will be saving Burns a whole lot of money.

As he was flipping switches the security cameras were catching all his steps. After he pulled a switch down Smithers was interrupted by a ding sound from his laptop. With every move Homer made he found that his laptop would ding. After a few minutes he finds that it's Homer that's making it happen. Smithers was so shocked. "Mr. Burns your stock price went up buy 18% and it was all thanks to him" he said with in-described shock in his voice.

"18%?!! Are you serious?" Mr. Burns exclaimed.

Smithers answered with a yes and the both looked at the screen for the whole day. It wasn't until the middle of the day that they dislodged themselves from the screen. By this time Homer has made Mr. Burn's stock to go up another 8% which is 26% in all.

"Smithers, call Simpson's into my office this instant." Burns said, "of course." Smithers replied.

From the coms you can hear " Would a Homer Simpsons please report into Mr. Burn's office immediately. Would a Homer Simpsons please report into Mr. Burn's office immediately. That is all."

Homer was surprised and scared, he thought maybe he had done something wrong instead of right. As he was going to Mr. Burn's office all he could think of was that Burns was going to fire him. After a few minutes he finally made it into the office.

"You called for me boss," he said sheepishly.

"Yess, sit." Burns said as he tents his fingers. As Homer sat down, Burns started talking " Do you know what you e done for the past hour?" He questioned.

As Homer was about to beg to keep his job, Burns interrupted him and said "RICHER, that's what you've did. You have made my stock go up by 26 percent. And I want to keep getting richer! Do you know what you are? You are my golden ticket that's what and I'd like to keep my golden ticket."

"Well Mister Burns all I did was know how to do my job now" Homer tried to explain.

Burns nodded his head, " Yes knowing how to do your job, a common thing but it seem to these workers of Springfield it's a concept hard to follow. You're even more of a golden ticket than I thought. Here's what I'll do, from now on you will get 2.5 million dollars a month which equals to 30 million dollars a year." He hands Homer a contract, "If you sign this contract, 500 thousand dollars will be sent to your bank account as a starter and 2.5 million will be send every month on the 5th. What do you say?"

Homer didn't know what to say. In the past and the other future nothing like this ever happened, maybe knowing how to do his job was a great thing! But could he do this, it would be like shaking hand with someone far more evil then the devil himself.

Who was he kidding, "I'LL DO IT!!" He shouted. After he he signed the contract he shook Mr. Burns hands.

With this he can finally work on his secret plans that's been in his mind. He can finally give his family the life they deserve and the life he's always wanted to give them. The kids can go to better schools, the family can wear better clothes and they can finally move into a better house. Oh he was so excited!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Homer spent the rest of the day doing his job well until he had to clock out. After he left work he went straight home to tell Marge and the kids the great news. He checked his account and saw that Burns put the $500k like he said he would.

He speed a little when he was driving home but not to much to be pulled over by the police but who was he kidding Springfields police were so lazy, the town has a convict who stole from everyone everyday out when he should be in jail.

Since he got back the latest, he was last to get in the house. Homer saw that Marge had the dining room table full of supper. He told Marge that he was going to take a shower before he goes to eat. He also told her that he had some great news he couldn't wait to share with the family. He left Marge anticipating the good news as he went to shower. While he was showering l, Marge told the kids to get ready for dinner.

After Homer was done he came down to eat. He asked how everybody's day was. Lisa talked about how everything at school was the same and that it was boring as usual since the school was teaching at a pace where she been passed. Bart told the family that he finally understands what Lisa goes to when she goes to school, how the classes were so boring. Usually it would be because he didn't know what was going on so he barely payed attention but now it's because of how he already knew what was being taught. So to keep thing regular he pulled pranks on Skinner and the other teachers. After the kids were finish talking Marge talked about how her day was and how everywhere she passed into she could not help but think of how they could've restyles the inside to be better.

After his family finished talking, Homer could barely hold his excitement in. After dinner he told them he had great news and he started by talking about how he started his day at his job. How he finally did his job right and how Mr. Burns called him into his office in the middle of work.

Marge and the kids were scared and like Homer assumed that Burns was going to fire Homer but as he told them the good news you can see the shock going threw them, how there eyes got so big and round they looked like they were gonna fall off.

"And I thought he was gonna fire me right? But he didn't he gave me a promotion. Starting today I, Homer Jay Simpsons, will be making 2.5 million dollars a month and that 30 MILLION DOLLARS A YEAR GUYS!" He screamed the last part in happiness, "And as a starter Mr. Burns put in 500 thousand dollars in my bank account!"

Marge and the kids were so shocked it took a while for the information to go through there heads. After a while they jumped up and screamed in joy, they went up and gave Homer the biggest family hug they could.

After the hug Homer continued to talk, "And while this is the good news we can finally go with the plan I had in my mind."

"What was the plan Homey/Dad/Homer?" Marge and the kids asked all at once.

"Well, since we have money now we can finally put Bart and Lisa in a waayy better school than Springfield Elementary and go shopping for some real clothes and while I tried everything I could with this house, I believe it's time we moved to a better house preferably one not in Springfield. We can fix this house and it could be like a house we keep on the house when or If we ever want to visit Springfield again." Homer said.

With each word Homer said you could see the happiness in their faces go up and up until it couldn't go up anymore. They all told Homer how they agreed with him and they'd do everything he said they should do.

Marge then asked when they should do all that and Homer answered to do it over the weekend starting on Friday since the kids had a day off on then which was two days after. They all couldn't wait.

-2DAYS LATER-

At exactly 6 o'clock in the morning, Homer woke Marge and the kids up to get ready for their packed schedule. Marge made a healthy breakfast filled with fruits and other healthy and delicious food.

Homer asked the family what they should do first. They debated and an hour later they had a plan, they'll first go to the mall to buy clothes and then after they'll go to a car dealership to buy three new cars, one for the family and sports cars for both Homer and Marge, then they'll call Montessori School to call for a tour later today if possible and possibly sign the kids up. And by Sunday they'll have enough chance to show off at church and show them the new and improved Simpsons family. And if all goes according to plan the kids wouldn't have to go to Springfield Elementary on Monday because they'll have a newer and bester school to go to.

At the mall instead of going straight to the shop for clothes that sold at less than a dollar, they went to name brand stores.

"Excuse you, may I help you?" One of the store associate asked the Simpsons family. Homer answered, " Yes you may actually, my family and I are looking to buy clothes with a $25,000 limit."

At that the store associate looked happier to help, "while of course sits and madams, please follow us while we help you get better dressed!"

For the following two hours the associates helped the Simpsons family in finding better clothes, Lisa came out wearing a pastel floral print shirt with black skinny jeans with an inch black and floral ankle high boots. Bart came out wearing Adidas black jogger pants white white stripes in the side, pastel Adidas Yeezys, a black t-shirt that says Obey scripted in the center under his collarbone with an pastel Adidas jacket. Marge came out in a beautiful grey blouse with pastel floral collar, black high waisted shinny jeans with grey ankle length boots. Maggie was seen in a pastel purple army dress with a cute floral hair band. Homer was seen coming out as the same style as Bart but instead of Obey it said nothing and instead of pastel it was the color grey.

The family came out dressed to kill, when it came to pay the price was read from the hundreds until it came into the thousand and it kept going up until it stoped at, "And you're price comes out as $21,478.67 cents, will that be cash or card?" The associate asked.

Homer paid in card and everyone was happy when it passed through and the machine read 'Approved'. Homer then asked it they could send the rest of the clothes to their address, the associate said it was possible and they approved. After they finished clothes shopping, the family went to shop for cellphones for everyone and then make-up for both Marge and Lisa. Homer has asked the make-up artist to teach Marge and Lisa how to apply on makeup better. After that the family then caught games for the children.

Finally the family went the car dealership to but the cars. For the family car they agreed on getting a White 2019 Lincoln Nautilus(so worth looking up). For Homer's sports car he got a Red 2020 Ferrari F8 Tributo (hottttt) and for Marge a Grey 2019 Maserati Ghibil S Q4. They were all cool cars and they were happy when they bought it. They went home to but the stuff they had inside and out the cars in the garage as they didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Earlier that day Marge called ahead to book an appointment at Montessori Elementary School. They had a tour at 3 in the afternoon and they saw that they had enough time to eat something at home before they left.

As they arrived at the school they were shocked at how well kept the school was, from the in front underground pool to the buildings. They arrived and park with there new Lincoln. They went inside to find the person in charge of the tour.

After a minute they found him, " Hello my name a Gregory Jeffers the third and I welcome you to Montessori Elementary. We shall begin the tour now." As the walked they looked around, "To your left you will see our grand library building filled with books from all over the country in different languages to enhance the kids minds. As we walk you will see our indoor pool well indoor resort more like. To our left you will see our arts building and by that is our music building ."

Bart seemed happier when he said art building and Lisa was smiling at music building, a whole building just for art and music.

"And we are now going into Montessori's classes, but before that it's customary to ask the kids to take a standardized exam to know where they are at, school wise. Would that be ok with you Mr. Simpsons."

Usually Homer would've been scared especially for Bart taking exams but now he was more that reassured that they will do wonderfully, both of them now "Yes they both may take the standardized exam."

After an hour after you could see the Simpsons adult cuddling while sitting on a couch waiting for the kids to be done. After a while, they both came back with a smile on there faces and hugged their parents.

Jeffers came out with the results with a surprised look on his eyes, "Well I must say Mr. and Mrs. Simpsons both your children's test score are out of this world especially at their age. The score shows how they are at a first year Yale/Harvard grade point. Montessori would be more than happy to enroll your kids and they will both have teachers that will keep them interested in the subjects and challenge them too. If you'd let us that is."

Homer didn't even need a second to think when he answered yes. They went to the front and filled out paperwork's to enroll the children. It came out to $45,000 per child a year totaling it up to $90,00 a year and they signed Maggie up for day care too for $5,000 a year, totaling that up to Homer paying $95,000 upfront for the year. Everyone was again happy when the payment were approved.

They went back after all those excitement and looked up houses for sale out of Springfield. They found one for $1.5 million. After looking at the amount that Homer hasd left in his account, Marge and Homer both agreed to wait until the money for the month came before they buy it.

Everyone in the Simpsons family went to sleep with a smile on there faces, waiting to get up bright and early for church the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**I had some mistakes from chapter 3-4, Mr. Burns gave Homer 3.5 million dollars instead of 500k. My math was wrong lol**

**Also I wanted to know if you wanted me to have Bart still friends with Milhouse or not?**

Chapter Five: Silicon Valley

Today was the day they surprise everybody in Springfield. They woke up bright and early for this, at 5am to get everything ready.

Marge was the first to take a shower to then make a healthy breakfast before getting ready and putting on her white open-back, knee length Chanel dress. She had black pumps to match her black with a little bit of gold hand purse with gold necklace and earrings. She also thought to style her hair up in a bun. Her outfit was put in order to show case her figure in a classy way.

Lisa was next. She then got dressed in a knee high light blue Chanel dress with four inch black shoes and gold necklace and earrings. Maggie in a pretty light pink baby dress with a flower in the middle and a light pink flower hair band. Bart and Homer both got dressed in three piece navy blue Armani suits and black dress shoes.

After they got dressed, they ate breakfast. Soon it was 30 minutes before church started so the got everything they needed and got into the white Lincoln family car before heading to church.

As he was driving to church he saw how everyone looked, they were so excited to show off and if he could be honest so was he.

Marge, he saw, was looking beautiful and he told her. She started blushing and he couldn't be more proud that he was married to her. Because there was no more stress of money, the kids misbehaving and everything he saw how she aged backwards looking like she was in her late 20s instead of usually looking like she was in her 50s while she's only 36.

Plus it wasn't only Marge, instead of looking like he was in his 60s fat and bald, he now looked like he was in his late 20s too and because he's loosing weight he now looked buffy instead of fat. And he was proud to say that his hair was growing back. His brown wavy hair was growing back! Oh how he couldn't be more excited. It was almost long enough to put in a man bun.

Without realizing, he made it into the church parking lot.

They weren't the only ones there. Pretty much everybody in Springfield was there parking their car and they weren't hiding trying to see who comes out of the white Lincoln. They were surprised to see a rich car park in the church parking lot especially since they're in Springfield. They couldn't wait to see who comes out so they can try to be friends with them. Hello, rich car equal rich people equal rich friends they could brag about.

"Ready guys?" Homer questioned, "Ready to give Springfield the surprise of their life!"

"Yes!/Yeah!/Hell Yeah!/Goo!" The rest of the family exclaimed together.

Homer got out first then went to the passenger side to open the door for Marge, like a gentleman would before opening the door for the kids. After Bart and Lisa got out, Marge took Maggie out of the baby seat and Homer went to get the baby bag to hold for her after he asked.

After Homer came out first and open the door for Marge and the kids, the rest of Springfield was shocked. They couldn't believe that that was the Simpsons family coming out of a rich car while wearing rich clothes. You could here murmurs in each side as the family walked casually into the church.

"Is that the Simpsons!?"

"No way that can't be them"

"Woah! Homers looking good."

"Omg what did Marge do to her hair and that dress? How could she afford it."

"Is that Chanel? No way the baby's wearing Chanel too! That cost more than my clothes at home combined!"

"Did you see the Simpsons coming out of a Lincoln? How did they offered it?"

"They probably robbed a bank."

Surprise, shock, anger, jealousy, hatred was seen in many faces and eyes. Homer saw this and what made him sad was the there was no happiness from their so called friends, just jealousy and hatred.

He guess the quote-

" If you really want to know how your friends really feel about you, then get really rich while they stay the same. If your friends couldn't be happier than they are your true friends but if you see jealousy and hatred from them than they were never your friends."

was true. He now knew that this was the case in this scenario. He had no true friends in Springfield and he was now going to make sure he doesn't buy a new house in Springfield but in another town. He knew Marge and him can make friends, better friends, where they are going to move into especially since he know has money. Not that money is the key of friendship but that he's gonna move them to a rich neighborhood and since he now has a lot of money it won't be awkward.

"...and Jesus said to his disciples, let all man..

..let us give thanks and donate blah blah blah.." Reverend Lovejoy preached.

As it came time to donate, everyone got another surprise when each of the Simpsons family give 100 dollars, even the baby! They know new that the Simpsons family had money but they didn't know how much and it aggravated them of not knowing.

The church ended and the Simpsons family was the first to leave. They got into their family car and when home.

When they got home they changed into some Adidas sweats to relax. Homer made a healthy sandwich for everyone. While they were eating, the searched up housed to buy. They searched everywhere and different sized homes before they found the perfect one. It was a 9 bedroom 11 bathroom mansion in Silicon Valley. The mansion also came with a indoor home theater and bowling room not counted as a room, a big indoor pool and a even bigger outdoor pool. It was everything they wanted in a house. So in all 23 rooms if you count everything together.

Marge, she became a genius with interior decorating, began making a plan of how to decorate the rooms. The master bedroom would be decorated in a modern chic type of way, with the color scheme of black and white with a little bit of gold mixed in. Lisa's room would be decorated in the color scheme of a light pink and white, from tiles to rug and music instruments payed around with a wall filed with books. Maggie's room would be like Lisa's but instead of pink it would be purple and instead of music instruments it would be baby toys. And Bart's would be like Lisa's to but instead of pink it would be red and instead of music instruments it would be art things and video games and a indoor skating ramp. There would be 2 guest bedrooms and a big office for Homer and another office for Marge.

When Homer saw how excited his family got for the house he instantly knew they found it. The perfect house for them. He called up the realtor and got everything done. He signed for the house electronically and had his bank pay the house. The house and the furniture that Marge picked out, came out to 1.4 million dollars in all. The house was ready to be moved into anytime, Homer just had to call the realtor 30 minutes ahead so that they could give Homer the keys.

After they got through with everything, it was around 4pm, Marge made another healthy dinner for the family to eat. As they were eating Homer purposed that the sell their Springfield house. Marge asked why and they began to have a discussion about the house.

In the end they decided to give the house back to the bank since Homer wanted to be done with the house. As there were no real good memories, as they all came with bad beginnings or endings. He didn't want to be stuck with the house if it didn't sell. They packed all their new belongings that they just bought-clothes, electronics, games, make up, and things into the Lincoln family car since it could fit everything in one go. They linked Homers sports car with the Lincoln so that Homer could drive the Lincoln with all their stuff and Marge would drive her car following Homer.

After they were done packing, Homer took all of the stuff he borrowed from Ned Flanders to give back. He dumped all his stuff in the front of his door, after he was done he rang the doorbell and went back into his house.

Homer called the realtor back and made an appointment for the next morning at 8am for the keys to there new mansion so they could move in.


End file.
